here we go again
by panta rhei
Summary: mm slash verschiedener charaktere undstellenweise recht brutal, hab ich mir sagen lassen
1. Default Chapter

Noch bevor Wufei die Haustür öffnete, konnte er die Musik von drinnen hören. Wobei Musik, wie er fand, nicht das richtige Wort dafür war. Es hatte keinen Text, nicht einmal eine echte Melodie, nur Rhythmus. Den dafür aber reichlich. Die Bässe ließen das Haus in seinen Grundfesten vibrieren.   
  
Auf dem Weg durch den Flur fiel ihm ein das Duo, den er der Lautstärke wegen zuerst in Verdacht hatte, mit Quarte einkaufen gefahren war.   
  
Er ging zum Wohnzimmer, wollte den infernalischen Lärm abstellen.  
  
Das Bild, das sich ihm dort bot, verschlug ihm den Atem. Und das zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von fünfzehn Stunden, an der selben Stelle, aus dem selben Grund. Heero und Trowa standen in der Mitte des Raumes, versunken in einen rauhen Kuß. Sie bewegten sich zur Musik, langsam, genüsslich jede Regung des anderen auskostend. Slowmotion-Tanz zu Highspeed-Musik. Es harmonierte perfekt. Ihre Hüften kreisten lasziv, ihre Körper rieben unaufhörlich aneinander. Kein Tanz sondern Vorspiel. Trowas Finger krallten sich in Heeros bloße Haut, hinterließen blaßrote Spuren, wo sie über seinen Rücken kratzten. Dessen Hände strichen unter dem offenen Hemd des Franzosen an seinen Seiten entlang, hinunter zu seinem Hintern. Trowa unterbrach den Kuß. Seine Lippen wanderten am Hals des Japaners nach unten, saugten sich an seiner Halsbeuge fest.   
  
Er blickt auf, sah über Heeros Schulter hinweg zu Wufei. Direkt in seine Augen. Er leckte über die inzwischen dunkle Stelle auf Heeros Haut. Ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Mit einer Bewegung, die sich perfekt in den Tanz fügte, drehte er Heero um. Er legte seine Hände auf dessen Bauch, drückte sich gegen seinen Rücken. Heeros Augen waren geschlossen. Er legte den Kopf nach hinten, auf Trowas Schulter, als dessen Hand fest über seinen Schritt rieb. Eine seiner Hände vergrub sich in Trowas Haaren. Heeros Lippen öffenen sich ein wenig. Wenn er stöhnte, dann ging es in der Musik unter.   
  
Ein bizarrer Anblick. Heero, der sich in Rythmus und Leidenschaft verlor und Trowa, dessen lustverschleierter Blick Wufei immernoch fixierte. Sein Lächeln war inzwischen deutlich, provozierend.   
  
Heero öffnete die Augen ein wenig und sah Wufei. Er erschrack nicht, schien nicht einmal überrascht. Es gab nicht den mindesten Bruch im Fluß seiner Bewegungen. Wufei starrte sie einfach nur an, konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht abwenden. Ihre Bewegungen waren hypnotisch. Ohne es zu wollen folgte sein Blick Trowas Händen über den Körper des Japaners, während sich eine davon in dessen Jeans schob, wanderte zu Trowas Mund. Der hatte die Lider wieder gesenkt, konzentrierte sich ganz auf Heeros Reaktionen, ließ die Zunge über seinen Hals gleiten.   
  
Die dröhnenden Bässe füllten Wufeis Kopf bis ins Letzte aus, hämmerten gnadenlos jeden klaren Gedanken aus seinem Verstand. Er fühlte Hitze durch seinen Körper fluten. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen zitterte.  
  
Heero streckte die Hand aus, nach Wufei. Trowa, der die Bewegung seines Armes gespürt haben mußte, hob erneut den Blick und heftete ihn, mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck, an den Chinesen. Der schnappte nach Luft. Wie in Trance trat er einen Schritt ins Zimmer hinein.   
  
Eine schnelle, grobe Bewegung von Trowas Hand, die immernoch in Heeros Jeans steckte, ließ ihn stoppen.   
  
Heeros Rückrad bog sich krampfhaft, sein Hinterkopf drückte gegen Trowas Schulter. Was sich in seinem Gesicht spiegelte konnte ebenso gut Lust wie Schmerz sein.   
  
Wufei vermutete eine ausgewogene Mischung aus Beidem. Was ihn allerdings hatte innehalten lassen war, das Heeros Hand langsam sank. Der Blick des Chinesen konzentrierte sich wieder auf Trowa, dessen anderer Arm sich besitzergreifend um den Brustkorb des kleineren Jungen schlang. Sein Mund war nur Millimeter von Heeros Ohr entfernt, bildete Worte, die Wufei ebensowenig hören konnte, wie das neuerliche Aufstöhnen des Wing-Piloten.   
  
Grelle Scheinwerfer flackerten durch die Fenster ins Zimmer. Autoscheinwerfer. Quatre und Duo mußten gerade in die Auffahrt eingebogen sein. Alle drei nahmen es war, brauchte dann aber ein paar Sekunden um die Information auch zu verarbeiten. Das Paar, das Wufei immernoch anstarrte, löste sich voneinander. Heero trat einen Schritt nach vorn, Trowa einen zurück und sie richteten in aller Ruhe ihr Kleidung. Trowa schaltete die Anlage ab und Heero den Fernseher an bevor sich beide, in gebürendem Abstand zueinander, auf die Couch fallen ließen. Was sie taten wirkte routiniert.   
  
"What´s up, guys?!" Wufei zuckte zusammen, als er Duos Stimme hinter sich flöten hörte. Er hatte die Jungs nicht hereinkommen gehört.   
  
"Der Himmel" brummte Heero ohne den Blick vom Fernseher zu wenden. Duo verdrehte grinsend die Augen und folgte dann Quatre, der bereits in der Küche war und die Einkäufe sortierte.   
  
"Trowa?" Quatres Stimme diesmal. "Das Kompensatorventil, das du wolltest, hab ich nicht finden können, aber ich hab ein ähnliches mitgebracht. Kannst du bitte gleich nachsehen ob es paßt? Falls nicht kann ich nämlich heute noch telefonisch das Richtige bestellen und es ist dann morgen da."   
  
Der Angesprochene hatte sich bereits erhoben während Quatre sprach, warf Heero einen seltsamen Bilck zu und verließ eilig den Raum. Wufeis Augen folgte ihm, Heero sah fern.   
  
Als der Chinese sich wieder zur Couch umdrehte stand Heero direkt vor ihm, kaum einen halben Meter entfernt, kühl und überlegen. Ganz das Gegenteil dessen, was er vor kaum fünf Minuten gewesen war. Wufei schluckte einen Anflug von Nervosität herunter und erwiederte den abschätzenden Blick, der auf ihm lastete.   
  
"Training?" war alles, was Heero schließlich sagt als er, an ihm vorbei, aus dem Zimmer verschwand ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Wufei war nicht sicher ob es tatsächlich eine Frage oder eher eine Order gewesen war, ging zu Gunsten des Wing-Piloten aber von Ersterem aus und folgte ihm ins Dojo. 


	2. 02

Ab und an entschied Wufei, das es Zeit war, das Training um ein paar Techniken zu erweitern, die Heero nicht kannte. Der Ablauf war im Prinzip immer der selbe: Heero ging automatisch in die Defensive, studierte die Bewegungen und Reaktionen des Chinesen. Nach einer Weile wechselte er in die Offensive, begann das Beobachtete zu imitieren. Innerhalb einiger Minuten wurde der Kampf dann wieder ausgeglichen.   
  
Aber anfangs steckte der Japaner jedesmal reichlich Schläge und Tritte ein, weshalb Wufei auch meist dann etwas Neues anfing, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte sich irgendwie abzureagieren. So auch im Moment. Hinzu kam, das sie sich diesmal fürs Training nicht umgezogen hatten und Heero mit seinen Jeans deutlich im Nachteil war. Der Stoff war zu unflexibel und schwer um darin zu kämpfen.   
  
Mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen den Brustkorb beförderte Wufei Heero aufs Parkett. Wufei atmete kurz durch, während sein Gegner aufstand, und sie gingen wieder in Position. Der Chinese griff an. Spin-kick rechts. Abgeblockt - und festgehalten. Wufei kämpfte einen Augenblick mit seinem Gleichgewicht, fand die Balance aber rasch wieder. Allem Anschein nach hatte der Japaner entschieden, das es Zeit war das Erlernte anzuwenden.   
  
"Ist mit Barton alles in Ordnung?" Irgendwie hielt Wufei die Gelegenheit für günstig das zu fragen, und das nicht weil er hoffte den Japaner damit in seiner Konzentration zu stören.   
  
Keine Antwort.   
  
"Er wirkt recht gereizt" versuchte er es erneut. Statt eine Antwort zu geben packte Heero Wufeis Bein nun auch noch mit der zweiten Hand, drehte es mit einem gewaltigen Ruck um. Wufei reagierte blitzartig mit einem gekonnten Sprung und drehte sich dabei in der Luft mit. Zwecklos. Heero hielt sein Bein solange eisern fest, bis er sicher sein konnte, das Wufei keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte den Sturz abzufangen. So knallte der schwarzhaarige Junge frontal auf den Boden. Der Aufprall presste sämtlich Luft aus seinen Lungen.   
  
"Hat ja auch seit gestern nicht mehr geschlafen" hörte er Heeros gelangweilte Stimme über sich. Dann wurde er mit den Worten "Deshalb mußt du das jetzt aber nicht für ihn machen" auf die Füße gezerrt.   
  
Der Chinese kämpfte sich von Heero los und trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück. Dieser atmete übertrieben theatralisch durch, dann schlich sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.   
  
"Egal wie sehr es dich interessiert, du wirst nicht fragen was Trowa vorhin gesagt hat, ne?!"   
  
Wufei fühlte sich etwas ertappt, aber der Japaner hatte ihm während er sprach den Rücken zugewand und so entging ihm das leichte Zusammenzucken seines Gegenübers.   
  
Schon im Nebenraum, einem Badezimmer, angelangt sprach er weiter.   
  
"Du hast uns angestarrt, hab ich recht? Er dachte, du würdest verschwinden - Nasenbluten kriegen und aus dem Zimmer rennen, genauer gesagt - wenn er Das tut." Wufei konnte hören, das der Japaner dabei immernoch grinste "Wollte dich loswerden, damit wir wieder unsere Ruhe haben. Aber nein..."   
  
Wufei war ihm ins Bad gefolgt, sah zu, wie er sich aus den Jeans schälte und unter die Dusche stieg. Der Chinese lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
"Wofür hält der mich" murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Heero. Der Japaner hantierte kurz an den Temperaturreglern herum. Er neigte den Kopf nach vorn, ließ das Wasser auf Haare und Schultern prasselt. Wufeis Blick folgte den ersten Tropfen hinunter über Heeros Rücken und seinen knackigen Hintern zu den muskulösen Schenkeln.   
  
"Frag ihn doch" schlug Heero mit einem Schulterzucken vor.   
  
"Er ist deinetwegen sauer auf mich..." Wufei war selbst nicht sicher, warum er es aussprach. Sie wußten es beide. Und trotzdem fragte der Japaner ganz unschuldig: "Wieso sollte er?"   
  
Woher zum Geier hatte der Kerl plötzlich diese Tendenz zur puren Gemeinheit? Ganz zu schweigen von dem schauspielerischen Talent das nötig war um derart treudoof zu klingen.  
  
Heero unterbrach Wufeis Gedanken: Er drehte sich um. Mit geschlossenen Augen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und vergrub die Finger in seinen Haaren. Der Ausdruck in Heeros Gesicht erinnerte ihn an den, den der Japaner in Trowas Armen gehabt hatte.   
  
Ohne die Augen von dem nassen, bronzefarbenen Körper zu lassen, setzte er sich in Bewegung.   
  
Heero hatte sich inzwischen das Duschgel geangelt und das Wasser abgestellt. Er mußte das Rascheln der achtlos fallenden Kleidung und Wufeis Schritte, die sich zielstrebig näherten, hören. Aber er ignorierte den Chinesen völlig, ging ganz in der Aufgabe auf, das schäumende Gel auf seiner Haut zu verteilen. Wufeis Blicke folgten seinen Händen. Oberarme... Schultern... Brust... Bauch...   
  
Bevor er wußte was er tat, griff Wufei nach Heeros Händen und schob sie zur Seite, ersetzte sie durch seine eigenen. Heeros Kopf war leicht nach vorn geneigt und so sah er, durch Strähnen seines tropfnassen Haares, zu dem Chinesen auf. Hatte der Junge schon immer so blaue Augen? Wufei brauchte lang um zu realisieren, das Heero begonnen hatte mit einem Schwamm nun auch Duschgel über seinen Körper zu verteilen, und er ertrank in dem Kribbeln, das die winzigen Schaumbläschen verursachten, wenn sie auf seiner Haut zerplatzten.   
  
Ein Schwamm im Gesicht holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Heero rubbelte damit eifrig über Wufeis Stirn. Der wehrte sich automatisch.   
  
"Was soll das denn?"   
  
"Da stand -Fick mich-" erklärte Heero ruhig und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer nicht zu grinsen.  
  
Der Chinese starrte sein Gegenüber einen Moment fassungslos an, dann bahnten sich die Worte von ganz allein ihren Weg aus seinem Mund.   
  
"Was hält dich auf?"   
  
Ein Wassertropfen fiel aus Heeros Haaren auf seine Nase, als Wufei sich nach vorn lehnte. Er öffnete den Mund und Heeros Zunge traf seine noch bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten. Die Hände des Japaners, die sich auf seine Schultern legten und in seinen Nacken glitten um ihn fester in dem tiefen Kuss zu halten, erinnerten ihn wieder daran wo seine eigenen lagen- eine auf seiner Hüfte, die andere auf der Innerseite eines Schenkels.   
  
Im Gegensatz zu Wufei, dem der Anblick des Jungen vor ihm gereicht hatte, seinen Körper schmerzhaft deutlich reagieren zu lassen, schien dieser gerade erst warm zu laufen. Wufeis Hand löste sich von Heeros Schenkel, legte sich um sein Glied und er fühlte, wie es sich unter der Berührung verhärtete. Heero keuchte leise in den Kuss, unterbrach ihn und gab ihnen beiden so die Chance durchzuatmen. Wufei hatte nicht einmal gemerkt wie seine Lungen nach Sauerstoff schriehen, bis Heero sich von ihm zurückzog. Er entfernte sich nicht weit, gerade genug das der Chinese sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Die blauen Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund, der heißen Atem an Wufeis Wange blies, leicht geöffnet. Er wirkte entspannt, und irgendwie abwesend.   
  
Plötzlich war das Wasser wieder da, Wufei fühlte etwas in seinem Nacken hantieren und seine Haare fielen ihm über die Schultern. Als ob das Rauschen ihn geweckt hätte, schlug Heero die Augen auf, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und dirigierte Wufei ins Zentrum der Dusche.   
  
Kaum zwei Minuten später hatten die prasselnden Tropfen den Schaum von seiner Haut gespült. Heero stellte sich hinter ihn, fasste um ihn herum und drehte wieder an den Reglern. Statt der Wassertemperatur änderte sich nur der Druck des Strahls. Obwohl -nur- nicht der richtige Ausdruck dafür war. Es fühlte sich an als stände er in einem Hagelsturm der sich ausschließlich auf seine Lendengegend konzentrierte. Milliarden winziger Nadelspitzen, die sich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang in das empfindliche, geschwollene Fleisch bohrten. Wufei atmete schwer. Er lehnte sich nach hinten, gegen Heero, fühlte dessen Erregung über seinen Hintern reiben, Zähne an seiner Schulter, Finger an den Brustwarzen. Der Chinese keuchte lauter. Seine Sinne waren an der äußersten Grenze zur absoluten Reizüberflutung angelangt. Und genau dort wurden sie gehalten. Das war Folter. Nur noch ein winziges Bißchen, er wußte selbst nicht wovon, und er wäre gekommen.   
  
Wufei stöhnte in purer Frustration. Der Japaner blieb unbeeindruckt, also versuchte er eine seiner Hände zwischen ihre Körper zu schieben, um an dessen Glied zu gelangen. Das hatte allerdings zur Folge, das Heeros Körper sich noch enger an Wufei drückte und die Zunge, die ebennoch mit seinem Ohrläppchen gespielt hatte, weg war.   
  
"Bitte..." presste er zwischen fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und hängte in Gedanken ein ärgerlisches "... verfluchter Bastard" an. War das eben ein Kopfschütteln? Dieser miese...   
  
"Du hast es nicht ernst gemeint" sagte Heero in einem gespielt trotzigen Tonfall, der Wufei zum Lachen gebracht hätte, wäre er dazu noch in der Lage gewesen, und seine Hände verschwanden vom Körper des Chinesen. Der presste die Augen zusammen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Was hatte ihn nur dazu gebracht sich hierrauf einzulassen? Ach ja, richtig...   
  
Gerade als Wufei mit der freien Hand um seine eigene Erregung griff, wobei er wirklich bedauerte dadurch die Wassertropfen abzuschirmen, tasteten sich glitschige Finger an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel nach oben. Heero war ein Stück zurückgewichen, hatte Wufeis Beine etwas gespreizt um mehr Platz zu haben und drang nun mit zwei Fingern in den Körper des Chinesen ein. Der quitschte erschrocken, hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Heero schlag einen Arm um seine Taille, hielt ihn aufrecht. Erst als ein dritter Finger folgte, begannen sie sich in ihm zu bewegen, fanden schnell den Lustpunkt und strichen unaufhörlich darüber. Instinktiv beugte sich Wufei nach vorn, stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Duschwand ab. Einen Moment lehnte er eine seiner heißen Wangen an die kühlen Fliessen, genoß das Gefühl des Wasserstrahls auf seinem Rückrad, dann drückte er seinen Körper nach hinten, den geschäftigen Fingern entgegen.  
  
"Jetzt... mach end... lich" stöhnte er.  
  
"Was?"   
  
Wufei schlug mit der Stirn leicht gegen die Fliessen. Jemand, der sich weniger unter Kontrolle hatte, hätte sich vermutlich vor Wut umgedreht und den Japaner gegen die Wand genagelt. Andererseits... vielleicht hätte er dafür eher mehr Kontrolle über seinen Körper haben müssen.   
  
Er kämpfte um jeden Atemzug, den die elektroschockartigen Wellen der Ekstase, die seine Muskeln kontrahieren ließen, gestatteten. Ohne es zu registieren hatte er zu wimmern angefangen. Mit einem groben Stoß war Heero in ihm. Wufei schrie abghackt auf, als er ohne Vorwarnung bekam, was er wollte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Finger sich zurückzogen und für einen Augenblick tat es weh.   
  
Eine Weile passierte nichts. Wufei wußte Heero wartete auf sein Zeichen, aber er brauchte erst einmal Luft. Er fühlte Hände über seine Seiten, seinen Rücken streichen, ganz sanft und langsam. Sie hinterließen ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, hauchten den Stellen, die sich unter dem stetigen Trommeln der warmen Wassertropfen allmählich taub anfühlten, wieder Leben ein.   
  
Als der Japaner sich über ihn beugte, seine Zunge über Wufeis Rückrad wandern ließ und wohlige Schauer durch den erschöpften Körper schickte, als wolle er sich für das Ärgern entschuldigen, setzte dieser sich in Bewegung.   
  
Er hörte Heero leise stöhnen und zwar zum ersten mal seit sie das Training abgebrochen hatten. Das mochte dran liegen, das Wufei zusehr mit sich und seinen "Qualen" beschäftigt war als das er darauf geachtet hätte. Nun hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt sich etwas abzukühlen. Doch dieses Geräusch sauste direkt von seinen Ohren in seine Lenden, machte alle mühsam zurückgewonnene Ruhe mit einem Schlag zu nichte. Verdammter Bastard.   
  
Unkoordiniert und ruckartig bewegte er sich gegen Heeros Becken, bis dessen Hände seine Hüften festhielten. Mit Stößen, die genauso grob und rücksichtslos waren wie der Erste, vergrub er seine Erregung wieder und wieder im willigen Körper des Chinesen, und durch jedes Stöhnen Heeros wurde das Pulsieren in Wufeis Glied drängender und schmerzhafter.   
  
Heero biß in seinen Rücken, packte unvermittelt sein Glied mit der Hand, die immernoch glitschig war vom dem, was der Chinese für Duschgel hielt, und begann fest daran zu reiben. Wufei fühlte, wie seine Sinne einer nach dem anderen vor der Reizüberflutung kapitulierten. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, weiße Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Absurderweise hörte er eine Tür zuknallen. Dann ergoß er sich mit einem heiseren Schrei in Heeros Hand und seinen Knie gaben nach. Wieder war es Heero, der in aufrecht hielt, nur um drei Stöße später mit ihm zusammen auf dem Boden der Dusche zu sinken.   
  
Wufei konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie dort saßen und das Wasser auf ihre Köpfe regnen ließen. Ihrer beider Atmung normalisierte sich und irgendwann stand Heero auf, schnappte sich das Gel und fing mit dem Duschen von Neuem an. Wufei lehnte sich an die kalte Wand, legte seine Beine an die Ränder der Kabine, sodas Heero bequem dazwischen stehen und sich waschen konnte, blieb selbst aber sitzen. Stumm sah er den Japaner zu, bis ihm etwas einfiel.  
  
"Hast du das vorhin auch gehört?" fragte er Heero, der gerade den Schaum aus seinen Haaren spülte.  
  
"Nein. Hast du?" entgegenete dieser, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und strich einige nasse Haarsträhen, die in Wufeis Gesicht klebten, hinter sein Ohr.   
  
"Nein." Damit stand er auf. Heero reichte ihm das Gel und stieg aus der Kabine. Durch einen Schleier aus Wasser und Schaum beobachtete er den Jungen beim Abtrocken. Nüchtern, ohne aufwallende Hormone, nur aus Interesse an den beinahe versteckten Muskeln in diesem schmächtigen Körper.   
  
Als Wufei sich abgetrocknet hatte und anzog, wartete der Japaner an der Tür auf ihn. Er lehnte an der Wand, den Kopf gesenkt, ein Arm hinter dem Rücken und sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
"Schätze das Essen ist fertig."   
  
Wufei nickte, sah sich nach seinen Schuhen um, bis ihm einfiel, das die noch im Dojo waren. Ein Blick auf Heero, der ebenfalls barfuß war sich daran aber nicht weiter störte, und Wufei beschloß das es auch ohne ging.   
  
Er lief vor Heero den Flur entlang. Duo stand im Rahmen der Küchentür und der Chinese stellte irritiert fest, das der Amerikaner genauso breit wie dreckig grinste. Er war fast bei ihm an der Tür, als sich der Ausdruck in Duos Gesicht schlagartig änderte. Er riß erschrocken die Augen auf, im selben Moment hörte Wufei hinter sich einen dumpfen Schlag und einen erstickten Laut.   
  
Er hatte Trowa im Halbdunkel des Flures nicht einmal bemerkt. Jetzt stand er mitten im Gang, hatte seine Faust in Heeros Magen gerammt und hielt sie dort. Heero war nach vorn gesackt, lehnte sich unwillkürlich auf Trowas Arm und ging in die Knie als dieser nun den Halt unter seinem Körper wegzog. Trowa drehte sich um und stieg in aller Ruhe die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmer hinauf, während Duo zu Heero eilte und ihm auf die Beine half.   
  
Quatre, der gerade noch sah wie der HeavyArms-Pilot im oberen Gang verschwand, rief ihm verwirrt nach: "Trowa, das Abendessen!" Erst dann bemerkte er den unterdrückt hustenden, nach Luft schnappenden Japaner, der sich auf Duo stützte.   
  
"Nein danke, mir ist schlecht" hallte eine eisige Stimme durch den Flur, bevor eine Tür donnernd ins Schloß krachte.   
  
"Mir jetzt auch" keuchte Heero und brachte Duo damit zum Kichern.   
  
"Was der bloß hat..." wunderte sich der Amerikaner und sah Heero dabei an, suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einer Erklärung. Er fand keine. Ein Schulterzucken und schon grinste er wieder, zerrte Heero mit sich und stopfte ihn, Wufei und Quatre in die Küche. "Essen! Jetzt!" 


End file.
